The Heroes Battles the Villains and Alva's Mega Evolution Army
This is the scene where our heroes battle the villains and Alva's Mega Evolution army goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Outside of the flying fortress Alva's subordinates brings out Manectric, Beedrill, Tyranitar, Swampert, Salamence, Camerupt, Pidgeot, Sharpdeo, Houndoom, Banette, Glalie, Alakazam, Aggron and Steelix) Myotismon: Now! Levi & Cherie: Mega Wave! (Levi and Cherie swing their fingers through the Mega Wave jewel. As they did the Mega Wave powers painfully forces every Pokemon mega evolve one by one as they all mega evolve by force they are ready to face against the heroes) Gaston Gourmand: Look out heroes, our Mega Evolution army will cook all of you into foods! Zavok: Here they come! Zazz: Right on time! (Just then Ash's Pokemon, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Mixels, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Three Legendary Birds, Spyro and Cynder flies to the flying fortress) Rainbow Dash: Looks like we're gonna do this, the hard way! Tai Kamiya: Alright, everybody get ready to fight! All Heroes: Right! Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Alva's Mega Evolution army. Attack! (Mega Alakazam uses Psychic to lift Mega Sharpedo, Swampert, Banette, Beedrill and Steelix) Takato Matsuki: Get ready! (Mega Sharpedo came but the heroes dodges, then Mega Swampert tries to punch Talonflame and Pikachu but misses as they continue flying Mega Pidgeot tries to grab them but misses, then Mega Glalie came tries to attack but Pikachu fires Thunderbolt hitting it, then Mega Sharpedo as they made it up to the flying fortress) Sora Takenouchi: '''(Sticking her tongue out making a funny face) Catch us if you can you mind controlled Mega Evolution Pokemon army! '''Spyro: Watch out! (Mega Steelix tries to bite, but the heroes dodges) Cynder: Here comes Mega Beedrill! (Mega Beedrill performs Fell Stinger trying to stung the heroes, but they jump away as Ash's Greninja and the DigiDestined, their Digimon and the Mixels jumps down to the ground) Davis Motomiya: Everyone attack! Infernites Max: Get them! Zach Varmitech: Zackbots! Alva's Mega Evolution army get them! Queen Chrysalis: '''My Changelings, Get them! '''Henry Wong: '''Hey you! Mega Salamence, come and get me, you big mean Dragon and Flying Type! (Mega Salamence fires Hyper Beam but Henry and Greninja dodges the attack as Greninja uses cut to hit Mega Salamence while Henry using his martial arts fights the Nixels) '''Takato Matsuki: Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate! (Guilmon matrix Digivolve to WarGrowlmon as he fights the Villains along with Alva's Mega Evolution army then Noivern fires Boomburst on Mega Camerupt and Mega Salamence and then flies past Mega Tyranitar) The Butcher: Mega Tyranitar, use Stone Edge! (Mega Tyranitar fires Stone Edge but Noivern dodges as Pikachu jumps off of Talonflame and fires Thunderbolt on Mega Glalie, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Banette and Aggron) Gazimon: (In Squint's voice) Hit the heroes, win a prize! (He throws the weapon and makes the ding four times) Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III: My Robots get them! Dr. Two-Brains: Watch out, Volcanion is gonna fall on us! (Volcanion flies down and hits Mega Steelix and then fires Hydro Pump at Mega Swampert, Aggron, Houndoom, Glalie, Banette, Tyranitar and Manectric then it fires Overheat at Mega Steelix now we cut to Kimia's aircraft arrives but as for Team Rocket they get hit right on the wall and they climb before they could fall as Kimia's aircraft lands and the hatch opens making the heroes get out) Emerl: Let's do this! Sonic: With pleasure! Moltres: Let's go for it Bird Trio! Zapdos & Articuno: Okay! Ed (EEnE): You shall not win this fight, Villains! Entei: Let's go! Raikou & Suicune: Right! Ash Ketchum: Greninja! Let's power up! (Greninja transform into Ash-Greninja and releases a giant water shuriken and hits Mega Pidgeot) The Chief: All Heroes attack! Serena: We're not gonna give in to Mega Evolution without real bonds! (As her Braixen uses Flamethrower) Xion: And as we told you, Mega Evolutions is about a real bond between trainers and their Pokemon! Regirock: '''That's right, and we're putting end to this! '''Regice: Right! Registeel: Got it! Mordecai: Charge! (Clemont's Luxray tackles Mega Manectric, Bunnelby fires Mud Shot on Mega Glalie and Ash's Hawlucha activates High Jump Kick on Mega Sharpedo) Chris Thorndyke: '''(Distracting Mega Camerupt, Salamence, Swampert, Tyranitar and Aggron) Hey! You can't catch me! (Shadow fires Chaos Spear on five mega evolved Pokemon) '''Takato Matsuki: '''Okay, now where's Jeri is or else? Hmm. '''Zach Varmitech: The other DigiDestined Leader with his red dinosaur Digimon friend! Get him! (Gaston Gourmand swings his spatula, but Takato ducks to avoid getting hit) Gaston Gourmand: Hold still you little red Dragon of cheater! Takato Matsuki: Hey, stop calling my name! (Gaston Gourmand was about to hit Takato with his spatula again, but Henry Wong grabs the spatula) Henry Wong: Don't you dare hurt Takato, you crazy chef jerk! Gaston Gourmand: Let go of my spatula! (Articuno fire ice beam freezing Gourmand) Takato Matsuki: Thanks, Articuno! Articuno: Anytime. Philmac: You're never gonna get away with it, Primus! Primus Onslaught: Oh, yes. We are getting away with it, Philmac! When Alva uses the Soul-Heart, he'll rule the kingdom forever!! (Philmac and Primus begins to have a sword fight) Mimi Tachikawa: Get them! (Palmon digivolve to Togemon and then digivolve to Lillymon) Lillymon: Flower Cannon! (She fires the attack hitting Madame Catastrophe and Granny May) Madame Catastrophe: That hurts! Granny May: Why you little! Etemon: Stop them! Sonic: Time to take the bad guys down, and save our friends and Magearna! Super Sonic style! (Sonic brings out Seven Chaos Emeralds and becomes Super Sonic) Sakura Avalon: Come on! Let's do this! Kero: Okay! (Gaston Gourmand grabs Kero) Gaston Gourmand: Hold it right there, little one! Sakura Avalon: Kero! (Then Veemon Bites Gaston Gourmand's Arm) Gaston Gourmand: '''Ouch! '''Veemon: (In Freddy the Ferret's voice) It taste like Chicken! Zach Varmitech: '''Uh-oh. '''Veemon: (In Freddy the Ferret's voice) Chicken! Chick, chick, chickity-chick, chicken! Come here, you furry, two legged chickens! Davis Motomiya: You go, Veemon! (Brings out the Digi-egg of Courage) Digi-armor, energize! (Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage and then fights the villains. Clemont's Chespin riding on Ash's Talonflame fires Pin Missile on Mega Beedrill, Mega Alakazam, Mega Salamence, Mega Houndoom and Mega Swampert) Joe Kido: '''Go, Ikkakumon! (Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon) '''Regirock: '''Regice, Registeel, Let's do this! '''Regice: '''On it! '''Registeel: '''Okay! (Three Regi trio fires Hyper Beam on D.O.O.M.) '''Suicune: Let's go for it! (Suicune fires Ice Beam on Mega Sharpedo) Entei: Take this! (Entei fires Eruption on Mega Steelix) Raikou: Get zapped! (Raikou fires Thunderbolt on Mega Pidgeot) Shredder: Banette, use Will-O-Wisp on Pikachu and those pesky turtles! (Mega Banette fires Will-O-Wisp as Pikachu and the turtles runs away) Michelangelo: '''Faster, bros! '''Leonardo: '''Don't let Will-O-Wisp touch us! '''Raphael: '''Do something! '''Donatello: '''We need someone to stop Will-O-Wisp! '''Bonnie: Pikachu! Gmerl: Turtles! (Squishy jumps out of Bonnie's bag) Bonnie: Squishy, wait! (Squishy calls all the Zygarde cells and become Zygarde 10% form and fires Dragon Pulse stopping Will-O-Wisp and then pikachu uses Electro Ball hitting Mega Banette, then Pikachu hangs on Squishy and uses Iron Tail hitting Mega Aggron right on the face) Bonnie: Squishy! Star Butterfly: You look so awesome as a dog Pokémon! Philmac: It's my turn! (He transforms into his Mega Mode) Let's play! (Philmac's Mega Mode fights the villains) Tagiru Akashi: Thanks for the help! Let's go for it, Gumdramon! (Gumdramon digivolve to Arresterdramon) Infernite Max: Time for those villains to be toasted! (The Mixels Series 1-10 max fight the bad guys) Clemont: Go on we'll take care of this! Let's leave the rest to the Pokémon! Ash Ketchum: Okay! Tai Kamiya: Kari, stay here and be a strong little girl to fight the bad guys. I'll be back soon, when we get Magearna's Soul-Heart, Tino and Jeri back. Kari Kamiya: Okay, please be careful. Matt Ishida: Stay here too, T.K. I'm going with the others to rescue our friends. T.K. Takaishi: Okay. Takato Matsuki: Guilmon and I will go with our friends to rescue Jeri. You guys, stay in the battle ground. Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie and their Digimon: Right! Mikey Kudo: We'll go, too! Let's go, Shoutmon! Shoutmon: Right behind you! Kimia: Let's get inside, quick! Ash Ketchum: Right! Skips: Emerl, take my fist of justice! It will stop Klorgbane. (Skips gives the fist of justice to Emerl) Emerl: Thanks, Skips. Let's move! T.K. Takaishi: Go for it, Angemon! (Angemon digivolve to MangaAngemon) Levi: Stop! Glorp Corp Max: Oh, no you don't! (They fire they're attacks stopping the villains from trying to catch Emerl, Ash, Kimia, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon and the other DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders) Cragster Max: Stay right there! Kimia: Right under here. Volcanion: Okay, stand back! (It uses explosion on the floor and makes a hole) Let's go, grab on! (They get on Volcanion while Ash-Greninja and Shiny Mega Gardevoir jumps in the hole and they jump in) Clemont: (Feels something) It feels like, we're moving! Ryo Akiyama: We are moving. We've got to biomerge to take down the bad guys! Biomerge activate! (He and Cyberdramon biomerge to Justimon) Henry Wong: Biomerge activate! (He and Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon) Rika Nonaka: Biomerge activate! (She and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon) Sakuyamon: Let's go for it! MegaGargomon: Time to be defeated, villains! Justimon: Charge! (They fight the bad guys and Alva's Mega Evolved Pokémon army. We see Raleigh's Slurpuff not on the weapon and sees the weapon is moving towards somewhere) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes